fnaf_the_novelfandomcom-20200213-history
Circus Baby
Circus Baby the Clown is the secondary antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet. She is an alternate counterpart of Circus Baby from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and the mascot of Circus Baby's Pizza. Appearance Humanoid Form Circus Baby's humanoid form is described as "elegant and feminine", her walk as "gracefully, yet mechanically". The split face is said to appear "exquisitely sculpted" with "rosy cheeks, "enourmous, round eyes" and "long, black lashes". She has that red and white outfit with a short skirt; her hair is tied into two "silky pigtails". Her overall appearance is dominated by "sleek and controlled beauty". Jessica also notes that Baby look like a mannequin. Animatronic Form Circus Baby's animatronic form is described as a gigantic, cartoonish child with slim red hair, as well as a frilly red crop top with a matching skirt. She has many features relating to a clown. Her facial features include a pale face, long eyelashes, rosy cheeks, red lips, a garish pink nose, bright green eyes, and vibrant blue eyebrows. Her pins are described as thin, sharp spines like porcupind's needles, each capped with red knob like a pinhead that stick out of her face, her body, her arms and her legs. In this form, her stomach can split open at the middle and shoot out an enourmous mass of wire and prongs. Charlotte's Form The Charlotte 'Charlie' animatronic that Baby disguised herself as resembles a teenage girl with pale skin wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and, like the original human Charlotte that it was based off of, an onlive green long-sleeve jacket. She also wears fitted dresses, combat boots, and high heels, while the third Charlie, our Charlie, had not. Personality Despite her sweet and kind personality as Charlotte, Circus Baby has a jealous and sardonic personality. As she try to kills Charlotte's robotic counterpart due to jealously of the life that Charlotte had the opportunity to experience. Baby is also described as someone who cares deeply for her father due to Elizabeth's personality, she also seen as a germaphobe as clean her hand after she kills Aunt Jen or when she is removing organs from William. Five Nights at Freddy's Novel Series The Twisted Ones As Charlie's friends mourn her death, Circus Baby disguised as Charlie drives up to them and gets out of the vehicle. She was slim and tall, with long, straight brown hair that glistened in the sun. She strode purposefully toward the diner. They all watched motionless, as if the slightest sound might rupture the illusion and send her away. The woman was almost at the door. They rushed to the doorway to meet her just as she walked in. Arty seemed confused, his mouth opened slightly and his brow furrowed. John watched for a steady moment, then turned away decisively, facing across the table with a grave expression. He didn’t speak until Arty met his gaze. “That’s not Charlie.” The Fourth Closet Appearing in Chapter 3, Circus Baby is helping the dying William test on Funtime Freddy by rising the temperature, this was because William Afton wanted to keep rising the temperature. However, Circus Baby warned William Afton that, rising the temperature will destroy the endoskeletons, but only for Afton to respond to Circus Baby, "They will become more, just like you did." Circus Baby later appears disguised as Charlotte Emily asking Jessica to help her get ready for her date with John, after having a talk about a few of her near-death experiences, but not questioning about Jen. John and Jessica drive to an abandoned mining town named Shining Star, Silver Reef to look for Aunt Jen, after finding and meeting Jen, they soon find the real Charlotte in a chest. Circus Baby disguise as Charlotte shows up to Jen’s house and killed her, while saying "I love you too," "I really do." It is revealed to Charlie by Baby (aka Elizabeth), that she isn't human. Rather, she was the third of four planned robots made by her father Henry to mimic her growing up. There were four robots planned, each simulating a stage in life. However, Henry committed suicide before the fourth one was finished. That fourth unfinished robot became Elizabeth (Baby) and revealed to Charlie that all her memories of her with her father were just recordings made by a camera on a tripod. Baby was the scrap robot in the corner of Henry's workshop in some of Charlie's 'memories'. She finally met her at the end of the book, where she was fighting with Charlie until Charlie stabbed herself and Elizabeth through the chest with Henry suicide robot's knife. List of Victims ''The Fourth Closet'' *Aunt Jenny: Killed after helping John and Jessica find "Charlotte". Category:Antagonists Category:Animatronics Category:Funtime Animatronic